


Graves & Chimichangas (graveyards at 3am)

by Idjit_01



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, Mild Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Both Aunt May and Uncle Ben are dead now. Peter's sad (understatement) and visits their graves. He vents and then Wade helps him feel a bit better.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Graves & Chimichangas (graveyards at 3am)

There wasn't anyone near the cemetery at 3 am. Nevertheless, Peter hadn't felt icy terror running through his veins paralyzingly like this in a very long time.

The night was quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be in New York City. But if you shut out the rampant vehicles and ignored the claxons, the night was as quiet as it could be.

The moon, three quarters full, shone over the graves as if they were the main characters in the theatre or the police searching for runaway criminals.

There was a light breeze and the smell of evergrowing grass felt like a nice contrast to the dead the place represented.

Peter was frozen. 

He knew he owed his aunt a visit but he just felt so scared.

The last time he has been here was the last time he accompanied his aunt to visit Uncle Ben on the anniversary of their wedding, but this time he was completely alone.

With a 6 o'clock shadow and red-rimmed eyes, Peter started tearing off his suit.

May had died while he was on patrol, the least he owed her was to visit her as her nephew and not the hero that got her killed. 

He took the suit off as if he were a machine. Zipper down, arms out, legs next. He couldn't think. _He was such a disappointment._

A particularly loud garbage truck startled him. _Oh, right._ He was out in the open. _Not that he didn't deserve to be killed, anyways. If an enemy saw him, it wouldn't be that bad. No one had to know that he actually craved it. To be found out and killed._

He dressed as quickly as he could and took a deep breath.

A raccoon rustled in a bush nearby. A homeless guy slept between tombs.

Peter navigated through the graves as a captain in a pointy rocks-filled rowdy sea.

His pace slowed and he's hand started to shake as he got to his family's graves.

'May Parker,' it read. 'Wonderful aunt and wife.'

He hated himself for not having been there for the funeral. May would have hated her headstone. 

"Hi, Uncle Ben," Peter started with a watery smile. "Still enjoying afterlife? Aunt May's with you, right? Now you won't be so lonely up there." He grimaced. "Though afterlife isn't scientifically proven."

He kicked a stone and it hit against someone else's grave.  
"I don't know what to believe anymore." He sniffled.

He licked his lips to keep talking, but the salty taste stopped him. He brought his hand to his cheek and his eyes widened, surprised. He was already crying. _How weak was he?_

"I'm so sorry. I'm _so sorry_." He whispered.

"Aunt Ma-" His voice broke. "-y." 

Peter exhaled slowly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ditched you for patrol. You needed me... You _needed_ me and I wasn't there." He looked away. "You were always there for me," he added as an afterthought. "Even when I didn't wanted you to."

A wave of dizziness crashed over him and he had to lean on the headstone. 

"I'm sorry. I miss you _so_ much. I miss you both."

His phone chimed, but he ignored it.

"There's no point to me here without you. Spider-man, he does _so much_ harm. No good he does can avoid it. And Peter... Well, Peter isn't anything without you."

A dry laugh escaped him.

"Not that it matters. Everything is _so hard_. And I know I should be scared, but I'm not. I just can't do this anymore."

His phone started to ring more insistently.

"Uncle Ben, you told me once, _With great power comes great responsibility_. I'm afraid I've failed you. I guess... I never grew out of the disappointment I was when you were alive. I'm so sorry. I'm just so sad. I'm... I'm just so _tired_."

He sniffled again and blew his nose on his sleeve. _Ugh._

He looked at his phone.

-Wade: 3:17-  
Sweeetums.

-Wade: 3:17-  
Baaby boyy

-Wade: 3:19-  
Missd ur bncy booty 2nite

-Wade: 3:21-  
>Photo attached: Wade pouting with a pyramid of chimichangas on a roof<  
They miss u too. Guess I'll just burst 2nite. Huh, havn't died that way bfore

-Wade: 3:23—missed call-

-Stark: 3:31—2 missed calls-

Stark's calls sobered Peter up like a bucket of ice water.

"I gotta... Go. Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I promise I'll see you soon. I love you."

And, _wow_. Peter couldn't remember really saying his pseudo-parents 'I love you' that much when they were alive.

"I love you." He repeated out loud. He looked around the cementery and cringed. 

He changed clothes quickly and swinged near Wades' and his' spot before dialing quickly.

"Mr. Stark?" He said, as cheerily as he could fake. "What's up?"

A groan at the other side of the line answered him. "Nevermind. You're late. Just... Come by the tower tomorrow at 10. Don't be late."

"O-" The line cut off "-kiee." 

He stares at his phone and pouted. "Rude."

At least he wasn't still feeling so vulnerable as before.

He sighed and turned around. 

Deadpool hadn't spotted him yet. He got near him as quietly as he could and swung the chimichangas he was going to bite to himself. 

Wade jumped and squealed.

"Spideeey-" He whined.

And Peter felt he was going to be okay for the night. And he couldn't bail on the world, he had a meeting in the morning and a bursting death to save Wade from.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY this isn't spoOky and Halloween-ie. I was just sad and needed to get it out; not in the mood for fear. Maybe next year.
> 
> So... I hope you liked it :)  
> Please let me know.
> 
> I tried ;)


End file.
